Lass of Aughrim
by Roza Zammie Goode
Summary: On a stormy night in London, Draco is visited by someone he'd never thought he'd see again, and is told something that will change his life forever. Dramione pairing.


**Hey,**

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so I hope everyone likes it. I love the Dramione pairing so I was just inspired to write this little one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter...however I do own this really cool new wallet. **

**Enjoy!**

It was the coldest day on record, in London, England, and there wasn't a soul to be found outside. Warm light bathed Lord Malfoy as he sat in his reading chair in his personal library which he had personally built when he'd bought his loft in the middle of muggle London.

The war had been over for a little over five months, with the light side ending up the victor. With the defeat of the Dark Lord the Malfoy's had no choice but to atone for their sins, and create the illusion that they had changed. It was easier said then done, but all three Malfoy's had decided shrinking back into the background, and disappearing from wizarding affairs for a while would be most prudent.

The elder Malfoy's had opted to go and stay in Italy for an extended holiday at the vineyard they owned in Tuscany. The youngest had no desire to leave England though. However, there was no way he was going to go willing back to Malfoy Manor. Not after witnessing at the bloodshed that had occurred there. He did have it under remodel though for when his parents felt like returning they would have a new home to return to.

But just because Draco lived in Muggle London, or his parents staying under the radar, didn't mean that any of the Malfoy's had given up their pure blood supremacy stance. None of them could stand muggles, mudbloods, or blood traitors. But after the stigma Voldermort had instilled on the dark arts, they thought it best no to openly advocate against those who weren't pureblooded.

The only time Draco had ever felt anything for someone lower then him was right after the war had ended and he had no idea what his future held for him. For all he knew he would be locked in a cell in Azkaban in the time span of the next few hours. But she had kept him calm. She had been his rock when he was insecure. She had patched up is wounds while everyone celebrated the victory, she had made him feel like a human being again, and she was the one who had vouched for him at his trial.

Draco paused as he recounted the night after the war ended and now he'd ended up in bed with one of the most unlikely people. And how he'd enjoyed it.

_"Thank you for tending to my wounds," he said to her, as she waved her wand over a particularly nasty cut he has acquired on his arm. _

_"Yeah we'll I owe you for saving me from Greyback," she muttered. He shuddered at the thought of if he'd been too late. When he'd come across her, she was pinned underneath him, with her jeans unzipped. It was obvious of what was about to happen, and even he didn't think she deserved something like that to happen to her, no matter her blood status, so he'd thrown him off her. _

_"Ow," he whined, as she grabbed his arm a little too hard. _

_"Baby," she teased, giving him a small smile. It was the first smile he'd from her since the start of the war. _

"_I'm not a baby. Malfoy's are above pain." He exclaimed in an overly exaggerated elitist voice. He was hoping that his over acting would result in another smile. She didn't disappoint. _

_"You're funny." she said. _

_"Why do you sound so surprised?" _

_"You've always seemed like just a perpetually angry pureblood with a need to put people down." Her words stung. _

_"Yeah, well, you don't really know me." He muttered. _

_"And whose fault is that?" She had a point. _

_"Touché." And he found himself smiling at her. Surprisingly, but not unwelcoming, she smiled back. _

_"So where is Weasel?" He asked. "I figured he wouldn't have let you out of his sign for ten seconds, let alone be comfortable with you patching up your enemy." _

_"It is no concern of mine where Ronald is." She said her voice hard. Her attention seemed to become more focused on his bruised ribs now. _

_"Uh oh," he teased, "trouble in paradise?"_

_"You could say that."_

_"What happened?" _

_"I caught him screwing Lavender Brown in one of dorm rooms while we were supposed to be looking for something to destroy the final horcrux. Stupid bastard said that if he was going to die he at least wanted a decent shag before he did."_

_"Dumb git," he said, as she began to wrap his torso in gauze. _

_"Honestly, now that I think about I don't even care anymore. It just makes me glad that I got see how much of a slimy git he is now rather then later." _

_"You deserve much better." Draco said, not realizing the words had come out of my mouth until it was too late. _

_She paused what she was doing and looked at him, shock, disbelief, and some other emotion he couldn't identify. He couldn't believe he'd said those words, but it was too late to take them back now. And strangely, he began to believe in them. Not that he'd tell anyone that. Then suddenly she got up. _

_"I need to go." she said, hurriedly shoving what little medical supplies she had in a little purple beaded bag she had attached to her hip. As she attempted to scurry away, his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, affectingly stopping her. _

_"Hermione," he whispered. It was the first time he'd ever said her name aloud, and he liked the way it sounded on her tongue. _

_"Draco, please," she whispered back, her words a desperate plea to escape from his grasp, but he wasn't going to let go. Something was keeping him here, with her, and he wasn't about to walk away from that. _

_"Please don't leave Hermione," he whispered in her ear. Somehow in the last five minutes he'd spent with her, he'd developed in unsettling urge to be as close to her a possible. _

_As soon as she told him about what the weasel had done, he wanted to run as fast as he could to wherever that little bastard was and beat his arse up. And irrational reaction to have, he knew, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want anyone to get away with hurting Hermione, she was just too good. She was good...and he...well he wasn't. But that didn't keep him from moving his head in closer to her in attempt to steal a kiss. _

_Unluckily for him though, she'd figured out his intentions and had pushed against his chest so that he stumbled backwards. She tried to move away again, but this time he grabbed her around the waist and held her securely to him. _

_"Why?" she asked him, in a small voice. _

_"I don't know." _

_And with that, their lips got closer, though neither of them were conscience of moving their heads closer together. Hermione licked her lips in anticipation which made Draco's eyes widen and move in faster. As soon as their lips touched it was like a frenzy began. His hands went straight to her hair, running through the bushy mess and pushing her closer while their tongues battled for dominance. Her soft lips yielded against his as she pressed her body further into his. He moaned in her mouth and let one hand trail down to her perfect ass and squeezed. _

_Both broke away panting and staring into each others eyes. No words were said, as he grabbed her hand and led her into the ruins of what use to be Hogwarts. Draco dragged her along until they reached the library, which had been startling left untouched by the battle that had been waging. As soon as they walked in, Draco's lips were on Hermione's once more._

_Hands were flying all over as the two caressed each other in places neither had dreamed. Draco slowly laid Hermione on one of the tables and stared down at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her breasts were heaving as she panted. She really was a slight to be hold. And for now, she seemed to be his. _

_He would be lying if he said that being with her like this hadn't crossed his mind once or twice during their time at school together. But her inferiority of birth prevented him from acting on his deeply repressed feelings. But that no longer seemed to matter, at least not in this moment. He slowly lifted his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground. Hermione mimicked his movements, clothes to clothes, until they both lay there naked._

_Draco placed little kisses all over Hermione's neck and slowly moved his mouth down her body, stopping at her perfectly round breasts. He let his tongue slide over her hardened nipples, and started to suck and she began to moan and writhe underneath him. He could smell her arousal and it was making him ache to be inside her. _

_He turned his attention further down her body, licking down her stomach and twirling his tongue around her belly button before dipping down lower into her moist folds. Draco shoved his tongue into the moaning witch, licking up all her juices like it was his last meal. _

_"Gods Draco," she screamed as she latched her hand in his hair and held him in place._

_Sticking in two fingers, Draco felt how close Hermione was to coming and starting fucking her with more fervor, biting down on clit hard enough to make her explode. _

_"Cum for me." He demanded, and he felt all her juices flow into his mouth as he licked her dry. Once he was finished he sat back up and was immediately dragged down to meet Hermione's lips. _

_"Please Draco, I need you in me!" _

_Not wanting to disappoint, he quickly sheathed himself inside her, and began to pump in and out. She arched her back and let out a loud moan. Draco took the opportunity to devour her tits as they came near his mouth. _

_In and out they continued in a rhythmic fashion, both moving at an animal like pace. Neither slowed and both called out each others names as they closer and closer to completion. _

_"Fuck Mione," Draco screamed as he felt his balls tighten, and sign he was getting ready to cum. _

_"Oh fuck...oh yes, harder..." Hermione yelled. Draco reached down and played with her clit in order to make her cum faster. _

_"I'm cumming!" he yelled as her walls constricted around him and he spilt his seed inside of her. _

_He felt her finish right behind him, her walls tightening around him; milking him for all that he was worth. Exhausted, he collapsed right on top of her, both their breathing labored, yet both wearing a small smile as they experienced the high of their coupling. _

_Draco nuzzled himself into her neck which made her bring one of her arms up and stroke his hair lovingly. In the moment, he didn't care if she was a muggle born, or if his parents would approve or not, because in that moment he was forced to come to grips with the fact that his secret childhood crush he'd had on his little witch had just come back with force and Draco refused to lose out on the opportunity to claim her as his after all this time. _

_"When do you suppose everyone will notice our absence?" Hermione mused as she placed a soft kiss on the crown of his head. _

_"Well I'm not entirely sure there is anyone left alive that would care if I was ever found," he said softly, "however, I'm sure Potty and Weasel will be looking for you in a short matter of time." _

_"I don't want to lose you, Draco." She said softly, also so much so that he didn't catch what she was saying. _

_He didn't respond but merely placed delicate kissed along her collarbone, before sitting up and gathering his clothes and her. He handed her barbs while he redressed, and once they were both fully clothed her pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "You won't lose me." _

_He kissed her forehead, before taking her hand and leading her out toward the courtyard, where the rest of the living from the battles were converged. If he had realized then, that that was the last time he would ever see Hermione again, he would have led them down a different road, somewhere that took them away from Hogwarts, and away from England. Somewhere where no one would be able to tear them apart._

Once Draco and Hermione had made it back to where the other people were converged, he was immediately swept up in his mother's arms and was apperated back to Malfoy Manor. He got to say no goodbye, nor give his newly discovered love a kiss goodbye.

Instead he was hid at his family's manor under the very watchful eye of his father and the ministry. A couple days after the battle, the Malfoy's were forced to face trial for the war crimes they committed. That day he watched Hermione through a pensive as she recounted to the minister and the rest of the Wizengamot, how Draco and his parents had remained neutral in the end and neither hindered nor helped in the ending of the Dark Lord.

That testimony along with a hefty bribe from his father ensured that none of the Malfoy's were sentenced to Azkaban. That night Draco attempted to write an owl to Hermione professing his gratitude and his love but his father had intercepted it, and had beat him black and blue afterward, for consorting with a mudblood.

Draco tried several times after that to contact Hermione but somehow every time he was caught by his father, and punished accordingly. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore and stopped attempting to contact her. As the weeks went by, he began to resent her. His love for her was causing his pain, horrible physical pain, and yet she had no clue. She had no idea what he suffered for her, and it made him angry.

Sensing Draco's depression, his mother sought to rectify it with something, she thought, would make him feel better. She arranged for him to marry Pansy Parkinson. That stupid chit he was fucked a couple times back in school. Apparently she was the epitome of a perfect pureblood wife, and as such was to become Draco's future bride.

After finding out, Draco went completely mental, throwing the furniture in his room against walls, and ripping up pictures that were spattered about. He didn't want to marry Pansy, but he saw no way out. His father informed him that if he didn't marry her, he would cut him off from the Malfoy fortune and kick him out on the street.

And even though, Draco wouldn't have minded being basically kicked out of his family, he had no where to go. Even though he had been pardoned, he was still considered, to everyone in the wizarding world, as a would be Death Eater. It was a stigma that no one would ever get past. Well no one but one, if only he could go to her. If only he knew where she was.

Eventually, Draco did marry Pansy, and both of them had moved into his flat. He hated muggle London, and the muggles, but he didn't really have a choice. Getting a place in the wizarding community was out of the question.

His annoying bride was currently somewhere in the vicinity, doing god knows what. He pretty much let her do her thing and she let him do his. There life was exactly ideal, but it was the best he was going to get. Along the way to where he was now, Draco had given up his unrealistic dream of ever possessing Hermione, and his heart had grown somewhat cold at the thought of her.

The fact that she wasn't weighted down by her blood status or family expectations was a luxury he begrudged her for, and that very resentment, over time, started to grow into contempt, and then slowly into hatred. Part of his heart still ached for her, but he had long ago given up listening to his heart, and merely did what was rational and expected of him.

Outside, it the rain was pouring down and you could hear the wind whistling as it washed over the flat. The tea that Draco had in his hand was growing cold as was his body. He knew he should go to bed, but now that he had let the memories in, he just kept running them over in his head on a constant loop. He probably would have sat in his chair all night if Pansy hadn't come up to him and beckoned him to bed.

"Come on Draco, it's almost midnight and you have work tomorrow, you need to get up." Her voice grated on his ears.

"Don't tell me what do; I'm the husband, what I say goes."

"I was merely stating facts Draco. Your dad has been noticing a lack of performance from you and has mentioned to me that I should be monitoring your health."

"Fuck my father and fuck you too, I don't need a baby sitter or someone to spy on me for that horrible excuse for a human being." His voice had gone dangerously dark and he could see that fear in Pansy's eyes.

He'd never wanted to be like his father in any way, least of all when it came to abusing one's spouse. Yet it seemed he failed there as well since several times after their marriage, he had backhanded Pansy for one thing or the other. He really didn't mean to, she was just so bloody annoying and he couldn't take her incessant chatter. She now knew that whenever Draco got that dark glimmer in his eyes, that she should retreat or she was going to get a good smack in the face.

"I'm sorry Draco," she whispered pitifully. "I'll be in bed whenever you'd like to join me." And with that she left.

Once again, Draco was left to wallow in his misery, until he heard a knock on his door. It was so faint, that at first, he thought it was just a figment of his imagination, but a couple seconds he heard the knocking sound again, this time louder. He was puzzled at the thought of someone being out on his front porch this late and in this kind of weather, but he got up anyway and made his way to the window that was next to the front door.

Peering out the heavy velvet curtains he had, he was met with the sight of the very women who he'd been daydreaming about all evening. He hair was wind blown from the weather, and her cheeks were a lovely reddish hue, no doubt caused by the cold. He whole appearance down to her trainers was slightly disheveled which he attributed to the weather.

She looked beautiful. Draco felt his heart contract in ways he hadn't felt in months. She had gained some weight, especially around her midsection but she didn't look bad. She looked healthy. He was so lost in just looking at her, that he didn't even question her presence at his place, a place where very few actually had the address for.

As he continued to watch her, he watched her expression become agitated as she knocked again, this time even harder then the last. Obviously she wanted him for something but he was confused as to what. What had prompted her to search him out though, way the pressing question on his mind.

He figured he should lessen her agitation by opening the door, which he did, making sure he did it somewhat slowly so not to wake Pansy. As soon as the barrier between them had been ripped away and he was standing there face to face with Hermione, he felt the overwhelming urge to take her up in his arms and snog the hell out of her. He settled for pulling her into a fierce hug.

"Hermione," he breathed her name reverently. All the negative emotions he'd felt for the witch disappeared in that moment when he held her in his arms again.

"Draco," she said, just as softly. He pulled away and looked down at her. Her beautiful brown eyes seemed to lack the sparkle they once had and he wondered what had happened to distinguish it.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you. A lot has happened."

"Yes I know," he replied. "But first I must thank you for what you did for me in court after the war. I never got the chance to express how grateful I was that you stood up for me."

"Yeah well, I thought you deserved it." she said, a look of pain on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Hermione." He said in a forceful voice.

"It's just, testifying for you took a lot from me. I lost a lot because of it, and it hurts to think about it."

"What did you lose Hermione? Whatever it is I'll get it back for you, I promise, just name it."

"It's nothing you can buy Draco."

"I don't understand."

She looked at me for a second before sighing. "When Harry and Ron found out that I'd testified for you and that you and your family had been let off the hook, they went ballistic. They called me a traitor and the cut off all communications with me. The rest of the Weasley family followed suit, followed by much of the other Order members. The only person that didn't seemed to had me was Remus, whose been letting me stay with him and Tonks, but even they've been getting a lot of flack from everyone else about letting me live with them. I know Tonks wants me gone, but Remus would never kick me out."

Draco was stunned at her omission. To think that that wonderful night they had shared and the emotions that had bloomed between them had caused her so much, made Draco feel worse about himself the he already did. He destroyed her life.

"I don't regret it." She said, breaking him out of him of his thoughts of guilt.

"Please don't say that," he pleaded.

"It's true. I never regretted it. I wanted to find you right after your trial but you were gone, and all my attempts to visit you at the manor where shot down. And then I heard a rumor from a friend in Diagon Alley that said that you'd moved to muggle London and that no one knew where you were. Ever since then I've been trying everything to find you address and now here I am."

"Why were you trying so hard to find me." He asked.

"Well at first it was to tell you how much you mean to me and that I wanted to attempt a relationship with you. And the I got some news that I knew I needed to share with you." She smiled at that.

"And what news do you need to share?" He asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant." He said, like he'd never heard the word before.

"Yes pregnant. And now that I've found you and you know we can be a family."

"No we can't." He blurted out, without even thinking.

"What do you mean?" she asked. " Do you...do you not want me the way I want you. Was it just a one time thing for you?"

"I'm already married." He blurted out, once again, not able to control his tongue.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What happens now?" She asked, he voice small.

"I don't know," he answered. And then his mind raced forward, picturing telling his dad Hermione was carrying his heir, that he had fathered a child with a mudblood. The punishment for that would undoubtedly be even worse then when his father caught him trying to contact her. He knew he could never lay claim to this child Hermione was carrying, his father would never allow the half-breed child. Somehow he had to get rid of her, or get her to get rid of the baby or else her and the child would be in danger from Lucius.

"I don't really have anywhere else to go." She admitted. Obviously the fact that he was married hadn't been factored into her plans.

"Well you can't stay here."

"What about our child Draco?"

"I don't care about it," he said, his heart breaking with every word. But he had to do it. He had to make her believe he didn't care.

"You don't care?"

"No, I don't. I don't have room in my life for a baby. Especially yours."

"Please Draco, please," she begged. Begged for him to reconsider but his mind was already made up.

"Get out of my house." Was all he said.

The two stood there and just stared at each other. Draco contorted his features into those of contempt, while on the he felt himself falling apart. He now realized the roundness of her mid section he'd noticed earlier was not from too many chocolate frog, but was from his child growing inside her. He would have liked nothing more the to have gotten down on his knees and thrown his arms around her stomach and embraced child and mother, but he couldn't. And that was just something he was going to have to live with.

Eventually Hermione turned and walked right out the door she had come in just a few minutes ago, taking Draco's heart with her. There was nothing he could no thought. And just like that, Hermione blew way with the wind.

Two days later Draco picked up the latest edition of the Daily Prophet, and the front page made his heart stop. Two days ago Hermione Granger had been found dead about a mile away from his flat. She had died of hypothermia, her five month old fetus dying as well.

Rage like Draco had never known erupted inside him, as he completely destroyed his office. No piece of furniture was left unturned, no lamp left unbroken, no wall left intact. That was the day Draco Malfoy quit his job and disappeared.

It was raining the day of Hermione's funeral, and surprisingly, almost everyone she'd ever known showed up. Harry and Ron both spoke about their best friend and how much they regretted cutting her out of their lives for such a petty reason. Mrs. Weasley was inconsolable, blaming herself for her "daughters" death, and going on about how she should have been there for the girl. Even the usually up spirited twins were somber and shed tears as the casket was lowered into the ground.

Everyone celebrated the life of Hermione that day. Even the blond haired boy that stood a couple yards away from everyone else. And that night, once everyone had gone home, he took away his pain the only way he knew how and was reunited with the one woman he ever loved.

**Finis.**

**I hope you liked it. **


End file.
